Servant
by Turnmeaway
Summary: AU Where the victors are treated much better, and hated by the districts. Mr. Everdeen speaks out against the capital. Now because of Snow Haymitch must make Katniss his servant, and convince the entire district that he's using her, in order to break Mr. Everdeen.
1. prologue

Summery- AU Where the victors are treated much better, and hated by the districts. John Everdeen is still alive, and a true rebel. Haymitch is tasked to make Mr. Everdeen's life a living hell, or suffer the consequences. What happens when the plot involves 17 year old Katniss?

Disclaimer-I don't own any of this I'm just having fun with a little idea

Don't like Haymiss don't read

* * *

Prologue

John was flooded with relief as once again his family had avoided the reaping, he felt terrible for the two kids sent off to their death, but family came first. He watched as the two children were led away followed by the annoying capital woman Effie, and the local victor Haymitch.

John's blood boiled as he watched Haymitch stumble and fall flat on his face. "_Always drunk, even when our children are dying," _John thought angrily.

At one point they had been good friends, but then Haymitch had been sent off to the games, and John knew he would never see his friend again.

He was wrong however and his friend returned, only it wasn't the friend that had left him, Haymitch ignored everybody, including his own family. He stayed secluded in the mansion of a house he was given, wore the best clothes and ate richly while the district starved. He also had weekly deliveries of fine spirits, to keep him happily intoxicated.

John hated him because he had everything and he didn't care, every year he let two district twelve kids die, but what more could he expect from a man that didn't even come to his own family's funeral.

After collecting his daughters, John and his wife Jane returned home, once Katniss and Primrose were in bed John and Jane left for a rebels meeting.

Mostly the meeting's were just a way to vent, about the cruelness of the capital, there was nothing that they could truly do, but mutter angrily about the reaping, about the capital, and about the victors.

Just a few minutes after they arrived, a man stood up and spoke. "The newest career victor just took a slave today as well, she was only fifteen." This caused another round of angry murmuring. "THAT SICK BAS..." one man started but was forced into silence. Yelling was forbidden as it could call the peacekeepers to them, and that would lead to a mass murder.

John let a small sigh escape his lips as he was thankful, that at least Haymitch had never taken a slave. In truth every victor was allowed their choice of one _servant _who would do anything for them. They were forced to cook and clean, and generally wait on the victor hand and foot, most sickeningly was that they were basically forced into sex, as a way to placate the victors.

Even if his daughters were never reaped, there was still a chance that they would be taken as a slave. In that John was thankful that district twelve never won, as it served to protect his family. The whole situation just made him angry and sick.

It was then that he stood up and vowed "One day we will overthrow the capital." The rebels cheered to that statement.

_2 day's later_

After arriving in the capital Haymitch was led to a large conference room As the door opened Haymitch recognized President Snow sitting across from him, swallowing his rude remark he waited for the President to address him. "Please have a seat Mr. Abernathy." Sitting down slowly Haymitch asked "and what can I do for you Mr. President." Snow smiled, and it sent chills up Haymitch's spine. "We have a problem," the President said a bit too sweetly. He then reached over and lightly tapped a red button on his desk, a hologram appeared of John Everdeen saying "One day we will overthrow the capital."

Haymitch couldn't speak, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything. His old friend had just signed his death warrant. It took a moment, to digest what had happened when suddenly Haymitch realized that President Snow was talking "..weeks of this group, I decided to find out what was going on and this is what I hear."

Seeing Haymitch's confusion Snow bit out "I want this fool to suffer, I had considered just killing him and his family off, but that could create martyrs."

"No" Snow replied coldly. "I want _you_ to make one of his oh so _precious _daughters your servant," Snow continued. Haymitch's eyes shot open and a protest was on his lips, only the President continued with "or I will assure you that his youngest is reaped in the next Hunger Games." Haymitch swallowed thickly and softly suggested " won't it seem odd if after all this time I just decide to take a _servant."_

"Start a fight with him then, just do it quickly before I change my mind," Snow finished dismissively

Once Haymitch was back in his room he went straight for the liquor cabinet. He was bound and determined to drink himself into a stupor, it didn't matter anyway the kids he got weren't going to live past day one, and right now he really needed a drink.

Haymitch knew that if the district hated him before they would loath him now. He knew full well what other victors did to their so called servants. He comforted himself that he didn't have to actually take advantage of the girl, only make John think he was. In turn the whole district had to think he was as well. To bad they could never hate him as much as he hated himself.

* * *

Okay how was that for a prologue

I'll accept constructive criticism but no flames please.


	2. New Servant

Disclaimer-I don't own anything

A/N This will be a Hayniss so if you don't like this pairing please don't read

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New Servant**

"_Last night 10 coal miners were killed in district twelve, due to an extremely unfortunate mine collapse. Family and friends..."_ Haymitch set the paper down, he knew Snow was getting his revenge, he would have been stupid to think that one girl as a servant was enough to calm Snow's ire at the group. Luckily the Everdeen's were unaffected by the mine collapse.

"Probably wants to see them suffer before an _accident _occurs," Haymitch slurred to the empty room. Intending to go to his room Haymitch stood up, but was hit with a round of nausea, and fell back in his chair.

_3 weeks later_

John and Katniss were trading squirrels in the Hob. "You're almost as good a shot as me anymore Kat," John exclaimed as he traded his own catch for a pair of shoes. "Better," Katniss replied teasingly. John was just about to correct his daughter when his eyes caught an older women. "Excuse me," John whispered sadly to his daughter as he went over to comfort the widow.

Katniss watched the women cry as her dad offered his condolences. She knew her dad had known most the miners, and was probably hurting as well.

"How much for one of your squirrels sweetheart," a voice asked behind her. Spinning around Katniss found herself just a few feet from a man with blond hair, and gray eyes. She could also smell a bit of alcohol on him, it was district twelves victor Haymitch Abernathy.

Katniss knew the unspoken rule to never sell to victors, though there was also a rule that said not to sell to peacekeepers and that was broken occasionally. She was in a dilemma, and her dad wasn't there to help her. Those around the Hob stopped to watch, but said nothing. They were waiting for her to make a move to see if she would sell to the victor.

Katniss was just about to say no, when she noticed a hint of sadness in his gray seam eyes. So she nodded and asked a normal price for a squirrel. After all she wasn't just going to raise the price because he had money, that didn't seem fair. It was then that she saw his mouth twitch upwards, he then handed her some money for the squirrel.

As soon as the transaction had occurred she was being pushed away, her dad stood angrily in front of her. "What do you want Abernathy," John spat coldly. Katniss had never heard her dad so cold and was immediately regretting trading with the man.

"Oh just the finer things in life a warm bed, food, alcohol, you know the _essentials," _Haymitch replied flippantly. And then his eyes widened and he added as if just remembering "a squirrel every now and then as well, thanks by the way sweetheart," he finished his eyes directed at Katniss.

John rushed forward and grabbed the victors shirt and pushed him into a nearby wall. "Don't you ever call my daughter that again," He ground out. Haymitch pulled his arm up and knocked John back he then punched him straight in the face.

Just as John was getting up a couple of peacekeepers came rushing over. John's eye was already beginning to color, it would be black in no time at all. The two glared at each other, but John could do nothing else unless he wished to be lashed. Haymitch straightened and replied icily "call a mandatory meeting in the square for tomorrow morning."

The peacekeepers tried to persuade Haymitch differently but he just stormed off. It was obvious they didn't want to do it, as everyone was fond of John, and most likely Haymitch would order him lashed.

"He can't," Katniss started. But John just shook his head "he can and if he wanted he could have me killed, assaulting a victor is a class A violation." Katniss's eyes widened with fear, seeing this John added "it's not very likely though, Haymitch isn't _that_ kind of victor."

That night the Everdeen's ate quietly, it was obvious that everyone was worried at what tomorrow had in store. It was Jane who spoke first "I just don't understand, if it was just a lashing then why didn't he order it immediately." "Maybe he wanted to calm down first," John offered softly. And then Prim started to cry "daddy I don't want you to go." Putting away his plate John went over and hugged his youngest daughter "it'll be okay" he whispered softly.

On the other side of town, in the secluded victors village, Haymitch sat in his favorite chair, staring at the empty fireplace, a drink in his hand. He hated what he had done, and he hated what he was going to do, but he had to do it convincingly or those around him would suffer. It shouldn't surprise him though, ever since his games that had been his life.

He had been given strict orders not to talk to anyone, not to show any love for his district, when he tried to brake those orders his entire family had been killed. He was not allowed to attend their funeral and was kept a prisoner in his house until he was deemed safe to continue the charade. It was no wonder that he found peace at the bottom of a bottle.

_The next morning_

There was a banging on the Everdeen's front door and when Katniss opened it, there stood Gale. Before anything was said Gale grabbed her into a firm hug. "I heard what happened, is your dad alright," Gale whispered. "For now," Katniss replied. "Enough of that," John shouted pretend angrily. Gale jumped back as he knew how protective John was of his daughter.

Gale was surprised by the shiner John was sporting on his left eye. John just gave a half smile and said "I'm just joking the whole district knows your gonna be my son-in-law one day. Katniss colored at this and offered to go wake prim. Gale's cheeks warmed but he held John's eye. John nodded in approval.

John showed no fear as he walked with his family to the town square. He was prepared for his punishment, he would take it, then his wife would fix him up, life would go back to normal.

Gale walked with them, once when they were very close to the square Gale noticed Katniss's uneasiness and assured "it'll be okay catnip."

Surprisingly Haymitch seemed sober this morning, and looked terrible even for himself. He then recounted exactly what had happened in the Hob.

Gale leaned over and asked "why did you sell to him?" Katniss really couldn't answer and so just shrugged.

It was then that the head peacekeeper asked "and what punishment do you demand we inflict."

"The worst kind," Haymitch replied slowly. John's breath caught. Katniss's heart stopped and she grabbed Gale for support. And then Haymitch kept talking "no not death, death is an incredibly easy punishment."

Now everyone was confused until he said the worst thing imaginable. "I want his daughter the one that sold to me, I hereby claim her as my servant, as my right as a victor of district twelve.

John was wrong he couldn't handle the punishment.

Katniss was numb, her brain wasn't catching up until she felt her dad and sister grab a hold of her, her mother scream, and Gale step in front of her. Then one by one peacekeepers began to pull her family off, Gale swung at one but was knocked unconscious by another. And then before she could process that she was being led to the center of the stage, she was there.

Everyone watched her sadly, it felt like she had just been reaped. Suddenly Haymitch wrapped his arm around her and announced "don't worry, I'll take good care of you." His hand then slid to her lower back. Katniss shivered at his touch

In the background she could hear her fathers roar of anger, as peacekeepers held him at bay.

* * *

Okay chapter one is complete tell me what you think

By the way Haymitch will act completely different when alone, because of Snow he has to act as if he's just another dirty victor in public.


	3. Victor vs Servant

Disclaimer-as always I don't own anything

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Victor vs Servant**

Katniss was still in a daze as they arrived at the victor's village

Before Katniss knew what was happening she was being led up a flight of stairs to the largest house she had ever seen. Now standing before the door, one of the peacekeepers put some form of collar around her throat, then they pushed open the door.

After pushing her in they slammed the door shut, Katniss immediately went for the door, but she couldn't pull it open.

"Automatic lock sweetheart, the only one with the power to open that door is me," a voice replied from behind her. Turning around she noticed the victor sitting in a comfortable recliner just a few feet from where she was standing.

He was holding some form of remote, she assumed it was what caused the door to lock. "_It has to work something like a TV remote" _Katniss mused.

"Now sit down," Haymitch ordered as he pointed to a nearby couch.

"Let me out," Katniss demanded through clenched teeth.

"Stop being such a pig headed girl, just sit and then we'll talk," Haymitch snapped.

"Yeah right," Katniss muttered as she looked around the room. In truth the place was the filthiest house she had ever been in, a complete contrast to what it appeared to be on the outside. There was trash, clutter, and clothes everywhere. It was then that she saw it, a knife at the edge of the coffee table.

Katniss rushed forward and grabbed the knife; spinning around she held it out towards Haymitch. "Let me out now," she demanded again.

Haymitch studied her for a few minutes, his face absolutely blank. He then held the remote out for her to take.

Keeping the knife in front of her, Katniss slowly approached him. The moment her hand touched the remote, Haymitch spun his wrist around and grabbed her arm. Before she even had time to bring the knife down, his other hand had grabbed her wrist, and with a sharp jerk she dropped the knife.

Stepping around her, he pushed her into the recliner. He pinned her hands above her and leaned down close.

"Now listen sweetheart, next time you try something like that I'm not going to hold back, you're really making me regret trying to help you," Haymitch growled.

"Help me?" Katniss asked confused.

Nodding, Haymitch let up a little, and began to say "well did...,"

Before he could say anything else Katniss had gotten free enough to knee him in the groin. As Haymitch fell to the floor, Katniss quickly reached for the knife on the floor. Moments before she could grab a hold of it, she felt an intense pain shoot through her body.

Closing her eyes against the pain, she tried to crawl away. Unfortunately for her, Haymitch had recovered enough to pin her to the ground underneath him. The pain stopped, and Katniss tried desperately to throw him off her.

Katniss tried everything she could think of, but the drunk of district twelve was a lot stronger then she would have thought possible.

"Now you will listen to what I have to say, or I **will** use the shock collar again," Haymitch spoke slowly, his anger just barely reined in.

"_A shock collar, that's what the peacekeepers put on me," _Katniss thought as she realized what the pain had been.

Haymitch took a few deep breaths then starting quickly on his explanation.

"I don't want to have to use that against you, but if you attack me I will. It will also activate if you get more then one hundred yards away from me," at this he gave her a pointed look.

"Your fathers been saying some pretty bad things about the capital, so instead of killing him, they decided to let him suffer by the loss of his eldest daughter. So now you are my servant, and if anyone thinks that your anything but my** loyal** servant the capital will kill your little sister **okay!**" Haymitch got up as he finished his speech.

Katniss just stayed on the ground, her mind desperately trying to catch up to all that was said. Looking over she noticed that Haymitch had pulled out what looked like a bottle of wine, and had made his way over to the couch.

"What if I don't believe you," Katniss whispered. She wasn't even sure if he could hear her.

Apparently he did as he answered her with a sarcastic "oh yeah cause I so wanted to get stuck with you for the rest of my life." He then swallowed nearly half the contents of the bottle in one gulp.

_2 days later_

It took two full days for Katniss to clean the mess that was Haymitch Abernathy's house. Well all except his bedroom, which she had been forbidden to enter. Luckily they had been able to ignore each other completely, well as completely as possible. Katniss still had to cook and bring him up food, but they hadn't said one word since day one.

Haymitch really didn't demand that she be a complete servant, only that she be able to keep up the ruse if he had unexpected company. Unfortunately that meant the entire house had to be cleaned, and kept clean. It also meant that she had to learn to serve food, personally Katniss just thought that he wanted someone to cook his meals for him. She didn't mind though, as she was incredibly bored inside the house anyway.

That night as she was cleaning off one of the mirrors in the bathroom of the second floor, she saw that there was wording on the collar around her neck. Looking closely she read "_Property of Haymitch Abernathy," _

And it was then that she broke down and cried.

* * *

Okay sad ending to this chapter I know, but if she didn't break down at least once, then it wouldn't be very realistic.

Well tell me what you think


End file.
